


Birthday Presents

by meloncitrus (grandmelon)



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Top!Rin, bottom!sousuke, switching couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/meloncitrus
Summary: “Rin,” Sousuke sighed, hand threading itself in Rin’s hair. “It’s early.”   “It’s already ten.”for Sousuke's Birthday Bash on tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’M SO SORRY I’M LATE SOUSUKE!!! Happy Birthday to the sweetest boy! He deserves all the love in the world~!

 

Sousuke moaned, the lips on him enticing him awake as they traveled down his chest. Exhausted, but turned on, Sousuke tried to hide his face in his pillow, feeling Rin’s fingers leaving his skin hot wherever they touched. Teasing him, caressing him with lips and making wet trails on his chest, his abs, palming at his morning wood.

 

“Rin,” Sousuke sighed, hand threading itself in Rin’s hair. “It’s early.”

 

“It’s already ten,” he hummed, licking and sucking at the sensitive flesh of his stomach, Sousuke flinched and squirmed under the pleasurable touch. He felt hot, but he was so tired. The party the night before went so late they were left stumbling to bed in the dark because it was just too much. He was still tired, much too tired.

 

“Rin, later,” he pleaded, eyes feeling like led, chest rising as Rin pulled down his underwear. “Rin.”

 

“Come on birthday boy, you really don’t want me to? I already went through the trouble of getting ready,” Rin purred leaning up to kiss him. “I’ll do all the work.”

 

“Alright,” Sousuke moaned, losing to the power of Rin’s lips on his and the hand holding and tugging him awake.

 

The heat growing was hard to overlook and the thought of being inside Rin too tempting to ignore. His hands made their way to Rin’s back side, pulling him close, fingers pulling apart round cheeks. His eyes opened for the first time that day, peering back into Rin’s, clouded and dark as he leaned down for another searing kiss.

 

Rin got up onto his knees resting himself against Sousuke and rolling teasing thrusts against him. Sousuke bit back a groan, head lulling to the side and gaze falling on the wall. The wall, which had been plain only the day before, now reflected his image back at him, even the profile of Rin with his curved back and sly grin in view. He went stiff, feeling his stomach tight with desire as his hands shot up to Rin’s grabbing him and sitting up.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“Huh?” Rin looked shocked before he glanced to the side, following Sousuke’s gaze. “Oh, you finally noticed. Your birthday present, of course. Had it put up yesterday, like it?”

 

“I thought you said you didn’t want one,” Sousuke said, eyes refocusing on the dusty pink coloring of Rin’s cheeks and the way his eyes avoided him. He felt so hot he could be sweating just thinking about Rin actually agreeing, and buying, a mirror for him.

 

“Well, yeah. It’s embarrassing, but you wanted one and it’s your birthday so I thought why not? Besides it’s not like I hate the idea,” Rin said, gaze finally meeting his. “Though it’ll probably be weird if anyone sees our room now. Who even gets mirrors this big for their bedroom anyways?”

 

Sousuke pulled Rin forward, knowing his love was babbling because he was nervous. He kissed him, sighing, now awake enough to notice the taste, brushed and minty fresh. He was sure he did not taste so wonderful, but knew that neither of them cared in the mornings. He flipped them, pulling Rin onto the bed and rolling on top of him, grinding their hips together as they kissed.

 

There was never a more wonderful gift than kissing his perfect, perfect Rin.

 

But still, he had just received an amazing birthday present and there was only so long before Rin got embarrassed enough to feel like taking back his offer.

 

“Where are you going?” Rin asked as Sousuke got up.

 

“Bathroom, wait there,” he said, pointing at the bed. “Do not move.”

 

“What—I thought you were too tired to get up!” Rin called, laughter in his voice as Sousuke disappeared.

 

Sousuke ignored him in favor of trying to make quick work of preparing himself. Even going so far as brushing his teeth and doing a quick rinse in the shower before returning, still half wet as he got back in bed, kissing Rin before he could even open his mouth to complain about waiting. Rin pulled the towel away from his waist as they kissed, pulling it up to his head, trying to dry his messy hair as best as he could as they fell back onto the bed.

 

“That took forever,” Rin chided, fingers running along his lips. “What took you? You didn’t really need to take a shower did you?”

 

“Changed my mind,” Sousuke hummed, kissing down Rin’s neck. “I want you to take me.”

 

“Huh?” Rin asked, mouth falling open as Sousuke pulled him back up on his lap. “Oh—OH. You really are into this whole mirror thing aren’t you? How do you want it? From behind?”

 

“Yeah, you don’t mind right?” Sousuke hummed, hands going back to massage Rin’s ass. “Getting ready for nothing?”

 

“No—it’s your birthday,” Rin said with a wicked grin. “Kind of hot honestly, I thought you hated doing it like this in the morning.”

 

“Because then I have to get ready,” Sousuke grumbled, kissing him silent. Hot hands roamed and grabbed and caressed, Sousuke waking up and feeling more content with every kiss.  The feeling of Rin’s taut and flexing muscles under his palms as he trailed along his back made his hips stutter, bucking up at him desperately. He was left hot and needy as he thought of them holding him down.

 

“You’re clingy today,” Rin whispered. Breath and lips sliding against Sousuke’s ear, biting his earlobe and tugging.

 

“S—shut up,” Sousuke grumbled, embarrassed but turned on by Rin’s words.

 

“Is that an order, Birthday Boy?” Rin hummed, letting his hair tickle Sousuke’s shoulder as he kissed and licked a wet path from behind Sousuke’s ear to his collar bone. Sousuke remained silent. It wasn’t an order, he loved Rin’s voice. Loved the deep and the soft and the high and every other little tone, little difference in his voice as he teased him.

 

Sousuke’s eyes flitted back to the mirror, eyes on Rin as he laid kisses to his abs, watching him move, hair tucked behind his ear, blush dusting his face. He knew he was watching. Sousuke’s hand went for Rin’s back, clutching at the warm skin. “Up.”

 

“Hm?” Rin hummed, getting up, Sousuke watching Rin watch him as he flipped over without any prompt. “Foreplay done already?”

 

“Just hurry,” Sousuke bit out, pillowing his head in his arms. His eyes were glued to the mirror and Rin’s soft grin, a stark contrast to the snicker that left him. He was trying to play it cool but he was just as hard, just as wanting, just as impatient as Sousuke. Leaving one hand out for Rin to hold he watched red lips open and bite at his neck. He shivered, feeling kitten licks and kisses following, eyes forced open as he watched him travel down his spine, free hand rubbing little circles into his side.

 

Rin pulled out some lube, Sousuke wasn’t sure from where but it must have been sitting in their bed sheets from earlier.  He let go of Sousuke’s hand placing it on one cheek and pushing it apart as he popped the cap open, letting it freely drip down, cold and slimy against his entrance. Goosebumps erupting on his arms and legs following several trembles as it dripped down further reaching his balls.

 

Watching it pour out and onto him felt strange, and hot, making him rub against the bed, spreading his legs a little wider. Rin’s fingers, ever playful, followed the dip and curve of his ass before leaving again, fleeting pressure against his hole with each pass.  Sousuke wanted to say something, but watching the desire in Rin’s eyes struck his tongue still. He loved when Rin would tease, but he didn’t want to let him just get away with it without fighting back, his pride wouldn't allow it. A tongue peaked out of his mouth caught between teeth in time with the first finger entering him and Sousuke lost his breath. Groaning, eyes squeezing shut for but a moment as the finger curled inside him before looking back at the other, watching his head tip up, biting his lip as he pumped in and out of him.

 

His heart, beating hard and fast in his chest, stuttered at the sight. Rin was focused, enjoying it, one hand coating himself as he slipped in another. He had prepared himself a bit in the shower, but somehow Rin’s fingers, his knuckles and callouses skin, made him so incredibly tight, so sensitive. He wanted him inside, and quickly. He wasn’t sure how much he could last with him rubbing and probing at his inner walls, as if he was searching for what he already knew, what he already memorized.

 

“I said hurry up,” he groaned, thrusting back against those fingers.

 

“Right, right,” Rin whispered, though Sousuke could see his smirk as he pushed in three fingers, opening Sousuke wide. Sousuke’s eyes fell closed and he let out a shaky breath. “But are you ready?”

 

“Come on,” Sousuke grumbled, glaring at him through the mirror, shocked to see Rin looking back at him. Rin smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. One arm braced against the bed and the other helping his hard dick slide against Sousuke’s entrance. “Rin.”

 

“Alright, it’s your birthday,” he whispered, kissing his shoulder as he pushed against him. Sousuke moaned, only the head was in but it was already stretching him just the way he liked it. He rolled back, impatient and ignoring the pain of going too fast. He heard Rin curse behind him, knowing the other hated when he’d do that, but he didn’t have it him to care in that moment. He wanted Rin, as quick and dirty as he could have him. He could worry about being slow and sweet after.

 

“What’s the rush?” Rin choked, hand grabbing Sousuke’s and letting the pressure of his body weigh it down. He pushed slower, holding Sousuke’s hips down with his other hand. “We have all day.”

 

Sousuke’s eyes followed the line of Rin’s muscles as he tried to keep control, the gentle tremor as he slid to the hilt, opening him up. His heart swelled and his dick ached, watching the look on his lover’s face.

 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Sousuke whispered, turning around when he saw Rin’s reflection look up at him, wrapping his arm around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. “Because I’m not going to get tired of this view anytime soon.”

 

Rin swallowed, flustered, and surprise evident in the white of his eyes and the red of his face.

 

“You haven’t wished me happy birthday yet,” Sousuke laughed, letting him go and getting comfortable again, getting up onto his knees just enough to roll his hips back. He groaned, the drag of Rin inside him comfortable and warm.

 

“F—fuck,” Rin groaned, using both hands to hold him down. “Happy Birthday you brat.”

 

“You love it,” Sousuke said, laugh caught in a moan as Rin started to grind against him, gentle thrusts torturously slow. He saw Rin’s eyes soften as he pressed his forehead against his back.

 

“I love you.”

 

He was never going to get tired of that view.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [regular blog](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com)   
>  [nsfw blog](http://meloncitrus.tumblr.com)


End file.
